


There's A Patch For That

by Linyah



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyah/pseuds/Linyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoking isn't good for a kid his age! But maybe he just needed to hear it one more time from someone like you to make him change his mind.</p><p>Reader x Gokudera x cigarettes<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Patch For That

You swiped the lit cigarette from between his lips and crushed it. You demolished the evil cancer stick under your foot before smiling back up at the silver headed boy as if nothing happened. 

His face turned beet red, and his eye twitched in irritation. He could feel his addiction and yearning for the nicotine manifest itself in his mind. Suddenly in a flood of emotion, his addiction drove him forward, grabbing your shoulders roughly. He began to shake you back and forth— his mind almost irrational. 

“Wh-What the hell! That was my last cigarette!”

“But Hayato-kun!” You cocked your head to the side. “Don’t you know that smoking is bad for you?” you said as you scratched your hand.

“Why do you care?”

“Because I do!”

He let you go, and turned in the direction of the nearest convenience store, grinding his teeth in annoyance. 

“Hayato-kun, where are you going?” You caught up with him with ease, you hair trailing behind you as you did well to keep up with his fast pace. 

“I’m going to get another pack of cigarettes.” His voice monotone, he made no motion to acknowledge you. 

“Eh? Why don’t you go on the patch instead?” You scratched again. He gave you a pointed look but kept on his way. 

“You’re just like that baseball freak. You’re both so naively optimistic.” You didn’t waver; instead, you laughed lightly at the sour face the silver haired boy gave. Maybe you just didn’t understand, Gokudera thought. The two acquaintances broke the empty silence of the street. 

“You know, there’s a gum for that too.”

“For what?” 

“For quitting smoking, of course!” You rubbed your hand on your skirt in attempt to relieve the irritation for the fourth time.

He rounded on you, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He had to look down on you, since you were shorter than he was. He could barely contain his anger. There was just so much he could take! 

“You...”

But when he looked into your eyes, his anger seemed to simmer…That’s what he hated about you sometimes. How easily you were able to calm him without as much as a look. Sometimes he was supposed to be angry! But when you were there looking up at him with those irritatingly large eyes, it was impossible to stay that way. He was the guardian of the Storm for goodness sake! He was supposed to be able to guard the Tenth! How could he possibly be the Tenth’s right hand man when he folded whenever a young girl looked up at him?

Heck, you weren’t even a woman. Women were strong, independent, voluptuous, and endearing. You were weak, thin, innocent and naïve; you were a girl, a child. 

“…I don’t understand you…” You laughed once again, this time more evidently at the boy. He flushed a pink hue. “W-what?”

Looking up at him, your eyes melted into a molten, amber color in the setting sun. 

“You make everything so complicated. I’m me, and you’re you, that’s all we need to know.” 

There was that naïve optimism again. 

The boy ran fingers through his silver locks, frustrated. But he wasn’t sure if it was due to his craving for another puff, or not being able to shoot you down. He was smart, top of the class, but with you…he never knew what to do with you. He could not understand where your optimism came from. During the Mukuro conflict, and the ring conflict, you always remained smiling. Even when you found out that your beloved cousin was involved in the Mafia…You still smiled…

He turned away from you and went on his way to the convenience store. Not to be deterred, you caught up with him once again, walking faithfully by his side.

“Why are you following me?” He was serene now. Well, as serene as an addict could be. 

“I like your company.” You didn’t hesitate with your response. 

You slipped your hand into the sleeve of your sweater. This time he saw it. Snatching your wrist, he lifted your arm up into his view. You held tightly onto the sleeve in a feeble attempt to hide it. He wasn’t supposed to see it! Not ever! 

“Whenever you’re around me, you always do this.” 

“D-do what?” You smiled nervously, attempting to pull your arm back.

“Hide your hand. People might think you’re up to something.” He held your appendage in a tight, unrelenting grip.

“Wait! H-Hayato-kun!” He swiftly pulled down the cloth that hid your secret. He didn’t know what he expected to see—a plush toy? A weapon perhaps? He wasn’t sure, but what he saw was something he didn’t expect.

You looked down, ashamed that the secret you kept from him. Your ever present smile was no longer in its usual place. Your hand was red, and your fingers were slightly swollen. You pulled away from him, hiding your hand from sight. It was quite embarrassing. 

“Y-you…”

“No, it’s nothing. I-uh, it’s just that—”

“You’re allergic to cigarettes…” You moved away from him, keeping your arms close to your body. An awkward silence spread through the empty street. The tense atmosphere between the two of you was thick, a complete opposite to the norm.

“I…I like spending time with you Hayato-kun…”

**

“Why do you care?”

“Because I do!”

“Why are you following me?”

“I like your company.”

**

“But you can’t, because I smoke…” You nodded solemnly but said nothing. After a moment of silence, the boy turned away from you and into the convenience store.

You looked up when you heard the door ding as he entered. Swallowing the lump you felt in your throat, you couldn’t hide the disappointment you felt. You understood that his addiction was a hard one. You didn’t expect him to quit cold turkey. You just wanted to spend some time with him, that’s all. And his smoking limited that. But he obviously made his choice. 

Plugging in your earphones and turning up the volume, you blasted your music in an attempt to quiet your heart. Shoving your hands in your pockets, resisting the urge to scratch, you began to make your way back to the Yamamoto residence. There would be no point hanging around then. You couldn’t handle long exposures to cigarettes, and you only seemed to be bothering him. You wouldn’t bother him any longer.

Gokudera walked out of the store with a pack in his hand and a patch on his arm. But the girl he looked for wasn’t there anymore…Looking down the street, he watched you turn the corner.

“[Your Name]!” He called, but you didn’t return.

Gripping the box tightly in his fist, he ran after you. What the hell were you doing now?! 

“[Your Name]!” You turned your music up higher. You were sure that it was your mind playing tricks on you. Suddenly you were pulled back, into someone’s chest. He pulled out your earphones, and spun you around to face him. 

“You’re the one who kept talking about quitting, but you can’t even wait for me to get them! Annoying girl!” He held up a box of nicotine patches in front of your face. 

It took a second to full understand what he was pushing in front of you. But slowly recognition flickered behind your eyes before you beamed up at him. Your lip quivered in slightest way, and he couldn’t fight the heat that rushed to his face. 

“It’s weird…when you’re not smiling…” He turned his back to you in an attempt to hide the blush upon his cheeks. 

A large smile graced you lips. It was the biggest and brightest one you had given him yet. He couldn’t help but think that the smallest things made you happy. 

“Hayato-kun…”

He stalked off first with his head held down in embarrassment. Giggling lightly, you ran after him, walking by his side faithfully. 

“Thank-you!”


End file.
